


Passing Flu

by LOVEis_1997



Category: One Direction
Genre: Caring Louis, Gen, Sick Harry, Sick Niall, Sick Zayn, caring liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEis_1997/pseuds/LOVEis_1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has the flu and pass it to other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a sickfic about Niall having the stomach flu and passing it on to some of the other boys?? Thanks love

Leaning over the toilet, Niall throws up everything in his system as Liam rubs his back.

“Ugh, I hate this.” He weakly complained after he finished, falling into Liam’s strong arms.

“I know, it’ll be better soon. C’mon.” He lifts the blonde boy up, helps him brush his teeth and take a quick shower.

“You guys should just leave me here to die, I don’t want any of you to catch whatever I have.” Liam lightly chuckles.

“Don’t be silly, it’s just the flu, you are not going to die.”

“It feels like it. You really don’t mind dealing this annoy virus with me?”

“I got my flu shot like a good boy, unlike some Irish blondie.” Niall pouts at him.

“Hey, be nice. I’m sick!”

“Alright, alright Mr. Sicky, let’s get you back to bed.” Liam leads Niall to his bedroom and tucks him under the cover, then picks up the thermometer on the bedside table.

“Open up, Nialler.” He sticks the thermometer under the Irish boy’s tongue, taking it out in about one minute after it beeps. He sighs heavily when he finds out how high Niall’s fever is.

“Hang on, I’ll get you a cold towel.” And with that, he walks in the bathroom and wet one for the feverish boy.

“Try to take some rest, we’ll bring you soup in two hours.” The Wolverhampton boy says as he place the towel on Niall’s forehead.

\- - -

Liam is greeted with thousands of questions when he enters the living room where all the other boys are.

“How’s he doing?”

“Will he throw up again?”

“Do we have to take him to the hospital?” Liam smiles a little at his band mates’ concern.

“He’ll be better soon, I hope. We have to watch that fever he has. Oh, and Harry, I told him that we’ll bring him soup in two hours.” Harry nods then heads to the kitchen.

“Can I help you?” Louis yells after him and Harry replies without hesitation.

“No, we don’t need anyone to set our kitchen on fire.” Liam and Zayn burst out laughing at his statement as Liam plops down on the couch.

“Rude.” Louis glares at them with fake hurt, which only makes them laugh harder, holding on each other for support or they will fall out of the couch. Louis lets out a huff and tackles them to the floor, three grown boys turn into a knot of limbs before long.

“We should stop now, don’t wanna wake Niall up.” A breathless Liam states and untangles himself from the other two. Three boys settle on the couch with some silly cartoon playing on TV.

\- - -

Two hours later, it is Harry who carries a tray with chicken noodle soup, flu medicine and water with Zayn walking behind him. He carefully sits down beside Niall, running his hand through Niall’s blonde lock.

“Nialler, wake up. Harry and I bring food.” Niall weakly groans and buries himself deeper in the blankets.

“Food hates me. It makes me sick.”

“Please, try to keep it down, for me?” Harry softly says as he plops down on the other side of the sick boy.

“Feed me?” Niall looks at him, and who could say no to those helpless baby blue eyes?

“Of course, if it makes you eat something.” Zayn helps Niall sits up in his bed, supporting his weight as Niall leans on him. Harry carefully puts the tray on Niall's bed and begins to feed him the soup.

"Let's take you're temperature then you can take your medicine and sleep, okay?" Harry says after Niall finished the soup, the Irish boy meekly nods and opens his mouth for Zayn to slip the thermometer in, too tired to do anything else.

"38.2, it has dropped a little." Zayn states looking at the thermometer.

"That's great, you'll feel better in no time." Harry softly runs his finger through Niall's hair.

"Could one of you stay with me tonight?" Niall slightly pushes out his bottom lip in a pout, Harry and Zayn quickly exchange a glance then Zayn nods.

"I'll stay with you tonight." He gets under the blanket and wraps his arms around Niall's waist, keeping him in his warm and safe embrace.

"Night Z, night Niall. Feel better mate." Harry says turning off the light.

"Night Haz." Both boys reply together to Harry. Harry slowly makes his way back to the living room, where Liam and Louis sit on the couch chatting. They wave at him as he stands beside them.

"Zayn is staying with Niall tonight. I'm heading to bed now. Night lads."

"Well I think we should go to bed, too. Night."

"Night." Liam and Louis both gets up from the couch and make their separate ways to their rooms.

\- - -

_Harry is running, the rain pouring harshly on his back. He is soaked but he couldn't find any shelter at this place. Besides, there is someone following him, someone he has to run away from, following him. He doesn't know who, or what, it is. All he knows it to run, to runaway from whatever it is behind him. Harry is terrified, that's imaginable- who wouldn't be when they're chased by an unknown... creature? However, what overwhelms him is the confusion. Where are his four bandmate slash older brothers? Why aren't they protecting him? Aren't they supposed to make sure the youngest of the five of them is safe? Harry is so lost in his mind, that he doesn't see the rock on the ground. He trips and falls, sprains his ankle in the process. There is no way he could run away now, he is sure from the unbearable pain creeps up his right leg. Lying face down on the ground with rain slipping through his already soak clothes, the he only ones he could think of are them, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Will they come and save him? The answer remains unknown, as the creature reaches him and stomps on his back._

Harry screams, then he sits up in his bed, painting harshly. The bed sheet and blanket are soaked by his sweat. His stomach turns painfully in his body, his dinner whirls around his throat, threatens to come out any moment. Harry untangles himself from the blanket and runs to his bathroom, kneels in front of the toilet and throws up, knock down his lamp in the process. He pulls up his weak body and walks out of his room, Harry always hates to be alone when he is sick. He clumsily opens the door to Louis' room, falling on Louis' sleeping figure on the bed. Louis gets up with a gasp, then he watches curiously at the curly-haired boy on his bed.

"Hazza? What are you doing here?" Harry doesn't reply, only buries his head in Louis' warm chest and sobs. Louis sighs as he feels Harry's burning forehead on his bare chest.

"You're sick, right?" He gently asks, running his fingers through Harry's damp curls soothingly and feels the sobbing boy nods slightly.

"Okay, I'll get you a wet towel then sleep alright? You can take some medicine when you wake up." Louis lies down the weak boy on his bed, supporting his head and back with his hands. Then he goes into his bathroom and wet a towel for Harry, sets it on his forehead, lies down beside him and picks up his phone on the bedside table.

\- - -

Liam's phone buzzes on his night stand. He sleepily reaches out for it and finds a text from Louis. That's weird, why would he send him text at 2:57? He quickly opens the text and reads.

From: Louis

Haz caught Ni's flu :( He's in my room now

Liam frowns in concern, what if Louis and Zayn catches it as well?

To: Louis

Oh nooo poor Hazza :( What about you? Are you feeling alright?

From: Louis

Yeah I'll be fine, got my flu shot last week. You?

To: Louis

Also got my flu shot. Do you know if Zayn got it?

From: Louis

No :( Hope he doesn't catch anything! We can check him up in the morning

Liam can't help but be concern about Zayn's health, it will be hell for them if three out of the five boys catch the flu.

\- - -

Liam's alarm clock wake him up at 9:00, as always. It is truly a bless that management gave them a whole week to take care of Niall and get some rest themselves. He slips out of bed and decides to check on Harry and Louis first. Liam knocks on Louis' door and is replied with a tired, soft "come in". He pushes the door open, revealing a tired-looking Louis running his fingers through a pale, sleeping Harry's hair.

"Morning, Lou. How's he doing?" He asks and Louis sighs.

"Threw up four times since he came to my room, finally falling asleep 40 minutes ago. I gave him some medicine about an hour ago."

"What's his temperature?"

"39.2, I took it before he took the medicine. I'll check again next time he wakes up."

"Alright, I'll bring your breakfast after checking on Ni and Z, call me if you need anything?"

"Will do."

\- - -

Liam silently opens the door to Niall's room, revealing two boys cuddling in bed, both sweaty with pale faces and flush cheeks. His brows furrow in concern and he sighs, it is quite obvious that Zayn has caught the flu from Niall. Placing a gentle hand on Zayn's forehead, his frown deepens when he feels the heat radiating from the Bradford boy's body. Not wanting to wake them up and trying to give them the well deserved rest, he silently takes out some medicine, two cups of water and wet two towels for the sick boys. He decides to do some of their paper works while their bodies fight against the virus.

\- - -

It has been three hours since Liam got up, and Louis joined him in the living room two hours ago. The pairing is currently working on their song for One Direction's next album. That's until they hear the horrible coughing coming from Niall's room. Both boys shot up from the couch and rush upstairs in a millisecond, finding Zayn throwing up in the toilet with Niall sitting beside him, his arms wrapping around the puking boy. Louis gently pulls Niall up and Liam kneels down behind Zayn, placing a cold towel on his neck while rubbing his back. Louis helps Niall back to back and tucks him under the cover.

"How are you feeling?" He asks the sick boy.

"Think I'm going to throw up myself......" Louis quickly grabs the trashcan and hands it to Niall, a few minutes later he vomits into it while Louis whispering soothing words in his ears. Zayn is still throwing up in the toilet.

"Louis? Liam? I... I need you..." Both boys sighs as they hear Harry yell for them. It might take a few days until their bandmates are well again, but they will try their best to help them feel better.


End file.
